


Caronix-041

by RavenReject



Category: Caronix-041
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alien Planet, Aliens, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Egg Bag, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Futuristic, Gay Panic, Gwen - Freeform, I made this instead of sleeping, IN SPACE!, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Joseph Rosen walks to work, Lesbians in Space, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Other, Penne For Your Thoughts?, Puzzles, Rijo Makes Coffee, Sci/fi, Sexy Aliens???, Space Mom Jane, Space Opera, Spail, Trauma, ftb (fade to black), walks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenReject/pseuds/RavenReject
Summary: Caronix Co. - Your Home in the Stars!Have you ever wanted to travel to other galaxies? Experience life as an interstellar colonist? Well the wait is over. Apply for Caronix Co. today to become one of the first colonists to settle Terric-041!
Relationships: Alyssa/Melissa, Arth/Abe- no wait nvm, Drake/Dana/Thad, Drake/His Ex-Wife ("Divorced"), Jane/Alcohol (Taking a break), Jane/Veronica, Michał/Joey, Still waiting to see how that one turns out, Theo/Hell, Vicurian/????, everyone/therapy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Caronix-041

⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⠏⢉⠙⣿⠉⢉⣹⡉⠉⣉⣿⣿⡟⢉⠙⢿⡉⠉⣉⡏⢹⡟⢉⠉⢻⡏⢹⠋⣽⣿⣿⠉⣉⠙⣟⠉⣿⠉⣿⠋⡉⠻⡿⠋⡉⢻⡏⠉⣉⣿⠉⣉⠙⣿⣿⣿⠉⣿⣿⠏⢉⠙⣿⠉⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⠀⣿⣦⣿⠀⠿⢿⣿⠀⣿⣿⣿⣇⠘⢷⣾⣿⠀⣿⡇⢸⡇⢸⣧⣼⡇⠈⢀⣿⣿⣿⠀⠟⢀⣿⠀⣿⠀⣿⠀⣿⣴⡇⠀⣷⣴⡇⠘⠿⣿⠀⣿⠀⣿⣿⣿⠀⣿⣿⠀⣿⠀⣿⠀⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⠀⣿⠀⣿⠀⣶⣾⣿⠀⣿⣿⣿⡟⢷⡀⢹⣿⠀⣿⡇⢸⡇⢸⡟⢻⡇⢠⠀⣿⣿⣿⠀⣶⠀⡟⠀⣿⠀⣿⠀⣧⠀⡇⠀⡇⠀⡇⢠⣶⣿⠀⣿⠀⣿⣿⣿⠀⣿⣿⠀⣿⠀⣿⠀⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣄⣉⣀⣿⣀⣉⣹⣿⣀⣿⣿⣿⣇⣈⣁⣼⣿⣀⣿⣇⣸⣇⣈⣁⣼⣇⣸⣄⣹⣿⣿⣀⣉⣀⣿⣀⣉⣠⣿⣀⣉⣀⣧⣀⣁⣀⣇⣈⣉⣿⣀⣉⣀⣿⣿⣿⣀⣙⣻⣄⣉⣀⣿⣀⣙⣻⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡛⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠀⠀⠈⠛⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠛⣋⣥⣴⣾⢏⣼⣿⣷⣄⠈⠛⠿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣩⣤⣶⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣼⣿⣿⡿⢋⣤⣦⡀⠈⠙⠛⠛⠛⠟⠛⠛⠛⠛⢛⣙⣛⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣸⣿⡿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⡇⠀⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣤⣤⡍⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣱⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣱⣿⠟⣡⣾⣿⣿⣿⡿⢠⡆⣽⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢋⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢣⣿⣿⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢡⡿⣱⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⠿⠿⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣱⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣏⣾⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⠼⣣⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣶⣶⣶⣶⣤⣤⣤⣀⣈⣉⣉⡉⠉⠛⠛⠛⠰⠿⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣦⣤⣤⣄⣈⣉⣉⣁⣉⠉⠋⠘⠻⠿⠿⠿⠿⢡⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣶⣶⣶⣤⣤⣬⣍⣉⣉⣉⡛⠛⠛⠛⠿⠿⠿⠸⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣶⣶⣶⣤⣤⣤⣄⣉⣉⣉⣉⠛⠛⠛⠿⠿⠿⠿⠿


End file.
